


【强制】要拥有他||在那之后的故事

by sails



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sails/pseuds/sails
Summary: LOFTER特供
Relationships: 徐仁宇 - Relationship, 陆东植 - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	【强制】要拥有他||在那之后的故事

徐仁宇知道他和陆东植再怎么沟通也不可能互相理解。  
所以只好通过性||爱来宣泄情感。

房间里有润滑剂，徐仁宇只是随便在阴茎上抹了几下便试图强行劈入。陆东植疼得生理性的泪水不断往下流，甬道被强行开拓的感觉不好受，他有一种两瓣屁股要被撑到裂开的恐怖错觉。本来修剪得整整齐齐的指甲硬生生在徐仁宇肩胛骨处抓出了狰狞的血痕。  
徐仁宇也被夹得生疼，可他丝毫没有减慢进入的速度。相反，他的指节环上了陆东植白嫩纤细的脖颈，然后慢慢发力，直到窒息感使陆东植连“痛”也喊不出来，他才放开手，留下脖子上一圈青紫的勒痕。

徐仁宇在泄愤。即使他得不到快感，也绝不会让陆东植好受。整根没入后，他调整了姿势，将陆东植的大腿分得更开，然后握住他纤细得有些过分的腰肢用力地转了一下，紧贴着肠壁的性器狠狠地按压了前列腺一周，引得陆东植浪叫了一声。

陆东植现在后背紧靠徐仁宇的小腹，深深地坐在他巨大的性器上，被操了太多次，肉棒上的凸起的经脉他都能感知得一清二楚。

调整好姿势的徐仁宇却不着急动作，伸手去把玩陆东植胸前可爱得像莓果一般的小巧乳珠。  
钉进后穴的那根灼热物体纹丝不动，瘙痒从小穴蔓延，迅速席卷了陆东植的全身。他急切渴望得到肉棒的爱抚。  
于是他不由自主地上下抬动臀部，企图得到一点能解近渴的抚慰。

“徐仁宇，求你了，动一动。”  
陆东植眼里水光涟涟地回头去看徐仁宇，讨好地吻在他的唇角。

徐仁宇哪受得了陆东植这副像发情的小狗般的求欢模样，顿时觉得气血上涌，阴茎又肿大了几分。  
他强忍着要把陆东植操死的冲动，脸上已经憋出了青筋。  
他拿出早就准备好的小薄本放到陆东植手中。  
“东植想要的话，就要自己争取啊。”  
说着，他威慑性的抽动了两下阴茎。

“你读一句，我就操你一下，怎么样？”

陆东植以为和往常一样是徐仁宇的杀人日记，看到封皮上的几个大字他才反应过来。

——是江户川乱步的《D坂杀人事件》。  
江户川乱步。  
陆东植很小的时候就开始读这位作家的作品了。  
江户川乱步是他的偶像之一。  
如果边做爱边读江户川老师的作品……陆东植觉得光是羞耻心都能将自己杀死一万次。

徐仁宇对陆东植的发呆感到很不耐烦。

“不读吗？”

徐仁宇说着试图将肉棒抽离，强烈的空虚感再度袭来，再也顾不得什么自尊，陆东植连忙颤颤巍巍地随便翻开一页，带着哭腔含糊不清地读起来。

“他们原本各自靠正常的夫妻关系……勉强满足病态般的欲望……唔！”

身后的徐仁宇终于开始大张大合地抽插。憋了太久他实在难以控制力度，每一次退出又狠狠贯穿，几乎要将陆东植的五俯六脏顶到移位。

陆东植的话语被他无情地顶得支离破碎。饶是嘴巴已经说不出完整的话，他也不敢停下。  
“……仅靠着这样的关系无法……呜呜……无法满足他们异于常人的性欲望……”

陆东植边哭边读，泪水、口水、以及他不久后就喷薄而出的精液打湿了书。  
好好的一本书被糊得不成样子。

“我还没射呢，东植。”

“继续读啊？”

徐仁宇突然扶着陆东植的细腰站了起来，这种“给小儿把尿”般的姿势是陆东植从来没有体验过的，肉棒更顺利地长驱直入，捅到未被开发过的地方。

“在一方主动……一方被动地配合下……两人之间的尝试一次比一次疯狂……啊！”  
徐仁宇一记猛顶，交合处溅出的白沫四处飞溅，徐仁宇在陆东植剧烈地战栗中迎来了高潮。快感从全身每一个毛孔泄出，如潮水般将他淹没。

被大股大股温热的精流洗刷着内壁，陆东植一时有片刻的失神。

高潮之后的徐仁宇依旧赖在陆东植体内不肯出来。硕大的阴茎将穴口塞得严严实实，内射的精液愣是没有流出一点。

“继续读啊。东植。”

“把我读兴奋。我们再来一次。”


End file.
